PvZ Tales 2
by chumpatrol1
Summary: The gang now trains at Crazy Dave and learns valuable skills that will help them succeed in the zombie war. K for Safety
1. Chapter 1

Days after the arrival of Pea, Sarah, Chomper, Kid and Sprout, the new plants except Sprout were summoned to the training grounds. The training grounds was the backyard of Crazy Dave, complete with a pool. The fence was extra high, and a small Zen Garden was planted on either side of the pool nearest to the house. There, a small army of lily pads floated to the pool. Pea was placed on on side of the pool, while Chomper at the opposite side. Kid was on the lily pads, and Sarah went to the end of the pool. The beginning of Pea's training began with a shot.

Pea had never taken a shot before. The large needle glimmered in the morning sun, and the size frightened him. The Sunflower there knew how it was done. "Look! A huge bird!" cried the Sunflower. Pea turned around instinctively, but could not see the bird. He felt a prick, and when he turned around, the Sunflower giggled. "Works everytime!" he kept laughing.

Crazy Dave arrived and started laughing. After that, Dave instructed Pea to make the largest pea possible. Without too much effort, out came a chili bean bomb. Pea was surprised at the explosion, while Dave nodded it off as run of the mill. Pea practiced over and over again, when he had a feeling in his brain. It was called Hyper, and Pea knew how to use it.

He dashed all over the place, when he learned Gatling. He rooted himself, and shot at the zombie cutouts. It looked surprisingly effective. Dave then got a tablet, and Pea was notified about his quests. "Kill 2 Zombies with a Single Chili Bean Bomb" and "Get 1 Kill while Using Hyper". Pea nodded as he bounced over the fence to go and fight zombies.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
ThePeaWithGoggles: I have a group of fanfictions on PvZ Fanfiction Wikia page, the name Sarah for the sunflower is purely coincidental **

Sarah gulped. Shots weren't exactly her thing. She had several traumatic experiences involving the old hag of a nurse, and shivered at the thought of another shot. The Sunflower giving the shot happened to be humming a cheerful tune. "This will sting a little bit," she said. Traumatic memories flashed through Sarah's mind as the needle approached her arm at a seemingly slow rate. This was torture for Sarah.

Finally the needle connected. It was a tiny prick, not the stabs she had experienced as a child. She sighed a sigh of relief. Two potted plants were wheeled up to her. One looked like a marigold and the other was the same, but had black petals. "I am Mary," said the marigold:-"and you can deploy me to give health to friends!" The second marigold spoke up. "I am Emile the dark flower. Mary is my sister. I shoot lasers at things," he said with a smirk. Mary then glared at her brother

Crazy Dave then instructed her to root into the ground. She had not done this for years, and found it difficult to manage. Mary whispered for her to jump and twist, and Sarah mysteriously got it down on the first time. She aimed at the targets and felt her face heat up and spew a bright beam of energy, incinerating the dummies. Sarah then smiled a big smile, for she knew that even a sunflower like her was a formidable opponent.


	3. Chapter 3

Kid was indifferent about the injection. He was a tough cactus, experiencing things much, much worse than this. First, he was introduced to a bundle of tall nuts. They weren't the usual ones, he noted, they were the dwarf type. He deployed them several times and moved onto the small pocket on his side. Instant potato mines were placed neatly in a seed packet, which flashed upon having an armed mine inside.

Kid silently slipped away onto the roof. He noted one other seed packet simply labeled "drone". Grinning the best a cactus could ever grin, Kid spied a small group of zombies moving towards the house. He cracked open the seed packet and out popped the drone. It was a giant flying cyclops garlic. Kid felt his consciousness slipping into the garlic's mind and saw everything. He took aim and fired at the enemy football zombie. Finding a hoard of zombies shuffling through the streets, he called in a corn strike and killed the zombie hoard. Kid vaguely noted the shots being fired at him and zoomed into a foot soldier reloading. He fired the needleshot and danced around the soldier, who was extremely confused. An easy kill.

The garlic drone soon grew slow and tired, until it dropped into the street in a cloud of (garlicy) dust. Kid knew that these stealthy comrades made him an infinitely deadlier sniper. Kid readied himself and jumped onto a neighboring roof, and another until he got into a person's house. He was trying to plant enough plants to stop the zombie hoard, but Kid simply plopped potato mines onto the person's lawn. The befuddled homeowner stared at the seemingly random spawning plants defending his house. Kid was going to have a lot of fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chomper was more eager to eat the serum than to take it by injection, so that's what he did. It tasted faintly like zombies, he decided. He felt a "stomach" tremor and thought he was going to get acid reflux, a rare and irritating occasion for him. Instead he felt a cool, soothing goop in his mouth. A stray zombie climbed over the fence reading a map. Everybody looked, it was just a confused 1800's Lost City zombie who was a regular. Chomper decided to spit his goop at the zombie.

Lost City zombie was slowed down, but the goop on the map filled a vital gap. Lost City zombie's eyes widened and he literally walked up the fence into an unknown direction. Chomper then burrowed under ground into the midst of a distracted group of buckethead zombies. Chomper attempted to goop the bucketheads, but the result was a mutant spikeweed being spat out. Chomper quickly made a groaning noise and attracted one of the bucketheads. Getting snared in the spikeweed, the buckethead was an easy target for Chomper.

Chomper hid and then spent the rest of his day sniping the confused bucketheads to death with his goop. The last one simply limped away, so Chomper burrowed under him and swallowed him whole. The life of a chomper was never better.


End file.
